There's Angel's, Demons, then me
by loganjadewest
Summary: Jesse is a six-teen year old girl who's always been a Shadowhunter. She lives with a couple of friends, and a guardian. She has life going well for her...so far. When a new Shadowhunter comes to her door asking for help, she doesn't know if she should trust him, or just slam the door on his face.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I** do not** own **anything**!

Axel looked over towards me. Apparently, he was pissed off from something. I sighed and called for Carson. He yelled towards me while Abbey was drinking demons blood. Jem, I have no idea where that fucker is.

"Abbey, did you really have to drink that poor bastard's blood?" Carson asked. I chuckled under my breath as Abbey looked over at Carson. She nodded her head at him as I put my knife back in my pocket.

"Now, we best be packing. Tomorrow we've gotta leave for L.A. Apparently, my parents want us all to come. They say they've got an house over there for us." I told them rolling my eyes.

"Okay," Axel calmly stated. He put his sword back in his holder slung over his shoulder. He looked the same as always. His long shaggy chocolate brown hair ran to his ears. His ocean blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight. He was wearing his Shadowhunter's gear. All black with a white tee shirt under it. He was wearing his big black boots also. He turned around and got sucked into the darkness.

Jem looked over towards me, then smiled kindly. His golden hair glowed in the dark, and his tannish skin gleamed. His warm hazelnut eyes were scanning me and I could feel the warmth in my cheeks. He was wearing a black sweatshirt, also black jeans. He pulled some of his shaggy hair back to his ear where you could see the big gash across the bottom of his ear to his cheekbone.

Abbey stood up and wiped the black demon's blood from her lips. Her pale skin was paler than a ghost. Her black as night tee shirt was covered with more blood. She was also wearing black boots, and white pants. She turned on her heels and walked off towards Axel.

"Another hybrid?" I asked Jem. He nodded his head and closed his eyes. Abbey was the one to kill him. She didn't eat for two days, and she was extremely hungry. Well, once she saw this thing, she just sprinted towards it and well you know the rest.

"This is our fourth hybrid. Someone is mating with demons, or a demon mating with humans." Jem said in a cold voice. We turned on our heels racing off towards the others. I couldn't help but wondering what was happening to all of these humans. It was just bothering me somehow and I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I walked into the Institute dragging myself along. I yawned as I walked myself into the kitchen. Jem right on my heals and well he snuck up on me. I didn't jump, but I did scream a bit.

"Damn it Jem!" I screeched turning around. He began laughing to himself and walked over towards the counter. He grabbed himself an apple and took a huge bite. I rolled my eyes at him as he leaned up against it. I grabbed a bottle of water and sighed. His large hazelnut eyes were staring at me in amazement.

"What?" I asked him after a long pause.

"Hm?" He asks blinking. I chuckled under my breath and walked around him. I put the water on the counter, and then jumped backwards to sit down. My legs were hanging off of it and I looked down at him. Jem for a very long time has had a crush on me, and well I've always known. He tries to hide it, but it never works.

"What do ya want?" I asked him. He shook his head and put his finger on his lower lip. He looked down and shuffled his feet for a while, then his head snapped up. He looked at me dead in the eye, which kind of creeped me out.

"Jesse," He quietly says my name.

"Yeah?" I asked him taking another sip of my water. He shakes his head again, and begins to pace back and forth.

"Did you notice anything on those hybrids?" He asks. Now thinking about it, I kind of did. They looked like, what it appeared to all have black eyes, and well sharp teeth. They weren't Night Children, nor were they Werewolves. We've run into too many of those.

"Yeah I guess," I tell him.

"They have that same mark right below their neck. M.D," He begins. "What the hell could that stand for?" He asks lost in thought.

"McDonalds?" I ask him. He looks up as a smile begins to paint on his lips. Then it frowns as he looks down. He begins pacing back and forth shaking his head.

"I've seen it so many times," He thought out loud. My legs were moving back and forth as I was drinking water. I never really got a good look at Jem in a while. His blondish hair covered his ears, and his hazelnut eyes were extremely bright. Towering at 5'10'', he looked like a giant. His muscular, well fit body made him look even more scary.

Little scares ran up and down his body, even the Marks running up and down wrapping around his body. His tannish skin wrapped and fitted as his fingers were long, but stubby a bit. His legs were long and lean, and his feet were middle sized. His facial features make him look friendly. His cute little button nose, yet pointed a bit.

His curved cheek bones stood out the most, as his straight jaw and rounded chin made him look...friendly. His cherry pink lips were in a hard line as he was deep in thought. Still pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his hair, he didn't give up. I stared at him until he snapped his fingers and I jumped.

"I've got it!" He says.

"You've got what? A way to get dinner? Because I'm starving." I tell him. He smiles a bit, and then frowns.

"No, I've got the answer," He says grinning like a loon. I shake my head and finish off my water. I pout a bit and he walks over towards me. He places both of his hands on either side of me and looks at me.

"Those hybrids were created by someone. It wasn't a demon or a human mating up. I mean, they were literally human subjects. A Shadowhunter or a demon is probably creating them." He says staring deep into my eyes. I take that into thought for a bit, and then I sigh. Knowing him, he wouldn't stop until he got the answer.

"Come with me to the library, I need help researching." He says.

"Okay, but you've gotta explain to me all of this. I kind of got lost." I tell him. He backs up, and I jumped down. I begin walking off with him in silence Before we get close to the library there is a huge burst came from behind us, and the last thing I remember was blacking out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesse!" Jem yells holding onto me for dear life. The shaking didn't end, yet I heard Carson yell from another room. He began swearing under his breath and walked out. I gave him one good look, and burst out laughing. His jet black hair up in the air, as his face looked like he got burnt. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Damnit!" He shouts grabbing his now crisp shirt and yanking it off. He stood there shirtless and rubbing off his black face. Jem was chuckling under his breath and looking over at him.

"What ya do Carson? Stick you're face into-" I began but he rudely cut me off.

"Okay, so you know the whole thing with the hybrids? Well yeah, I was testing on something, and then KA-BOOM! Next thing I know, the whole damn Institue's shaking!" He says. That's when I heard Jem's rumbling laugh come from deep inside of him. His grip on me slowly comes undone as he puts his hands on his stomach.

"Carson, you're such an idiot." I says laughing along with Jem.

"Well," Carson begins and turns on his heels. "I'll be in my study trying to figure out who's doing this." He says slamming the door shut. You hear a couple of thuds, and thumps as Carson is tripping over things. Carson mutters something under his breath as Jem is still laughing away. I turn to look at him as he wipes some tears.

"Oh Carson," He says turning on his heels walking off towards the library. I look over towards Carson's door again, chuckle under my breath, then run after Jem.

"I'm worried about Abbey," I say out of the blue after walking in silence. Jem turns his head and looks at me with his warm hazelnut eyes. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me close to him.

"Abbey will be fine Jesse. I mean, yeah she drank demon blood, but she wasn't thinking." He says shaking his head. "She hasn't eaten for days, and the animal inside of her got the best of her." He says as we turn the corner. We begin walking up stairs in silence again. I want to know what's going on in that big head of Jem's.

He's always serious sometimes, and then he's always well it's hard to explain. Whenever something funny's going on, he tends to be serious and just smiling. It's rare for him to actually laugh along with something. He wasn't always like this. There was a time were Jem was cracking jokes, and just being silly.

And that was two years ago.


End file.
